


Shadow

by Alternalt



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternalt/pseuds/Alternalt
Summary: So Gyrus is mega sad because nobody believes himSo he makes a poem with his shadow
Kudos: 17





	Shadow

What do you want me to say?

To confirm all of these lies?

To admit I’m a monster?

To lay down for my demise?

I promise to you that I am,

Someone you can believe.

You stare at me with eyes that swear,

It’s you who I’ll deceive. 

It shatters my resolve,

It hurts my very soul.

I’m holding back my fears,

But I’m losing control.

I can feel it stirring.

Something from deep inside.

It’s a parting present,

From the me that’s died.

I want to push it out,

I want me to be strong! 

It murmurs that I’m weak.

It whispers that I’m wrong. 

I’m not the traitor you condemn,

I’m just a person, can’t you see?!

Something inside me is breaking.

And something else claims to be me.


End file.
